Publication
by Black Die
Summary: Random drabbles and one-shots, pairings varied.  Ratings K-T.  All pairings, however, are yaoi. Read at your own risk! English names. Featured pairings: Idolshipping, Geniusshipping, Shroudshipping, Rivalshipping, Victoryshipping. New: Rival/Idol/Shroud
1. Prompt 1: Warped: Found

Die: Hello there!

Chazz: ... Oh Gods why?

Die: *glare* SHUT UP, CHAZZ! THIS IS ONLY FOR YOUR BENEFIT!

Jaden: Anyway, this fic is a series of one- or two-shots based on stories Die has written for school. Warnings will be posted appropriately, along with the pairings.

Die: Thank you Jay!

Bastion: Black Die does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. And now that the disclaimer has been done, read on!

* * *

><p>Pairing(s): Idolshipping (ZanexAtticus), Hellshipping (Hell KaiserxAlexis), side of Rivalshipping (ChazzxJaden). "New" pairing I can't find I am calling Shroudshipping (Hell KaiserxAtticus). If there is actually a name for this, please leave it in a PM or something.<p>

Warnings: Cutting and noncommittment/cheating, maybe implied sexual content. Honestly, this one isn't the bad one.

Prompt: Warped

Title: **Found**

Word Count: 1,085

* * *

><p>I had first fallen in love with Zane when he was the aloof genius of the school. His blue eyes—many called them silver but I knew better—would light up for me and me alone as he would, without warning me first, yank me down into his lap in the middle of class and then sit there, taking notes around me as the teacher talked. No one would protest his oddities, mainly because they knew better than to question him. Zane did not answer to anyone. He did not explain his actions. He simply <em>did<em> and that was reason enough for them.

I was the only one who saw into his heart. Of course, that may have been simply because I was the only one he let in. I heard him laugh, a low tenor sound that made me smile. I held him as he cried, a heart-wrenching thing that let me hold his crystal diamonds in my hands. I kissed the wounds he got when he defended me against my sister Alexis, who had fallen in love with the cold, harsh exterior he projected rather than the man he truly was behind it. I saw the affectionate twinkle in his eyes as he scolded me for some of my stranger antics, most of them involving attempts to get our friend Chazz together with his love Jaden. I was the apple of his eye and I had never felt more loved.

Then our Dark Ages came. He graduated school, leaving me behind since I had flunked out of Banner's class because I'd missed my final, having to ditch class that day so that I could take care of Zane when he'd broken his wrist catching me from a fall off a cliff that was due to a careless misstep on my part. The first week that went by without a letter, I brushed it off, figuring he was busy. The second week I was a little less forgiving but let it slide anyway. The third week saw my impatience, a sort of nervous moving about that left Chazz snapping angrily at me for being so mopey, Jaden clinging to his arm to prevent the short-tempered male from slapping me. By the time the fourth week rolled around and I received no letter, it was only my promise to him to be patient that did not have my slipping back into my old habits.

With Alexis's flaunting of a letter she'd received, I snapped. Every time the two of them wrote a letter to each other, I made another cut on my arm. I don't know how many I accumulated before Jaden finally noticed and had Chazz take me to the doctor. The medics say it was around seventeen, but I doubt it was that low. I barely slept. I ate next to nothing. Why bother? He had left me for my sister anyway. Yes, I knew they were together. Alexis didn't skimp on the details, the little snake not aware of the poison her fangs sunk into my veins.

By some miracle, I made it out of the school the following year. I did not mean to find Zane, but he wound up on my doorstep one day clutching a beat-up black duffel bag. I let him stay for old time's sake. He did not question the scars he saw on my arms. I think he knew why they were there anyway.

I shouldn't have let him stay. Being in close quarters with him reminded me of exactly why I had loved him. That was why I think I fell in love with him all over again. There was one difference between this Zane and the old one though. The old Zane had been soft on the inside, gentle and caring, but the new one, he was just as harsh and cold and cruel as his mask was. He was like ice and he wore me away, the soft little rosebud that had dared to meet him once more. His kisses were rough, his hands cold, his touch unforgiving. I did not mind. I still dared to hope that I could break him out of this, that we could take what twisted love we had and turn it back to what it once was.

I never should have tried. On the day of our anniversary, I came home, intending on giving him a silver necklace with a sapphire pendant to celebrate. Instead, I came home to him and Alexis on our couch, his shirt on the floor and hers unbuttoned, clearly not long to follow. He asked me if I would come back in an hour, that he'd be finished by then and have sent her home. I answered mechanically, hiding my tears behind a half-hearted smile the same way I always would, and told him it was no problem. I turned my back, dropping the grocery bags on the hardwood floor, and walked out of our apartment, intending on strolling through the park for a while. He was harsh and cruel, but he was still Zane and I still loved him. I just didn't know if I could stand to be around him anymore.

I met Jaden out there, sitting on a bench with his eyes focused inward. "Trouble with Chazz?" I asked him softly, not wanting to intrude but concerned nonetheless.

He shook her head, giving me a gentle grin. "Nah, we're still going strong. He's been quiet lately, but he never was one to share his feelings."

"I'm happy for you," I reassured him, and it was true. Jaden and Chazz were the kind of couple I could see raising a family together, sitting together in the nursing home. Well, scratch that, the two of them would likely be the old geezers racing each other in their wheelchairs, they were rather competitive, but still. The affection would still be there.

"What about you and Zane?"

Ah, the crux of the matter. What about Zane and I? He was cold and cruel, not an angry man so much as an indifferent one. But then again, he had always been that way… maybe I just had to be like Jaden did with Chazz and wait for him to get over it? "We're fine," I answered, getting to my feet. As I was walking, I pulled my cell phone from my pocket, punching in the number to the flat we shared. I wanted to tell him I still loved him…

* * *

><p>Die: Okay, one final note before I close this out. I did proof this before I posted, but I might have missed a few things.<p>

Bastion: *rolls eyes* What she's trying to say is, since this is a schoolwork thing, she had to change names and genders so that she wasn't exposed as a pervert.

Jaden: Which is why she will say right now that Atty and I become girls in the original.

Chazz: Yes, and she also included a name chart, so you'd better use it.

Die: *smiles* Reviews are appriciated!

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden = Jamie <strong>(female)

**Chazz = Chase**

**Alexis = Alex/Alexandra**

**Atticus = (Unnamed) **(female)

**Zane = Bane**


	2. Prompt 1: Warped: Lost

Chazz: And another one. Lovely.

Die: Shut it, Chazzy, or I'll make YOU the one to do this.

Chazz: No thanks, I'm good.

Die: That's what I thought.

Jaden: Black Die doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Now go read her story!

* * *

><p>Pairing(s): past!Idolshipping (ZanexAtticus), past!Shroudshipping (Hell KaiserxAtticus), implied Geniusshipping (ZanexBastion), side of Rivalshipping (ChazzxJaden).<p>

Warnings: Noncommittment/cheating, implied drinking, mild character death.

Prompt: Warped

Title: **Lost**

Word Count: 1,197

* * *

><p>I came bearing roses, a gift to my beloved that I had never forgotten to give since the day I messed up. I set them on the granite for a moment so that I could remove the wilting roses in the vase, replacing them with the fresh ones I had brought. "Hey," I whispered softly, my tone as gentle as I could make it. "I brought you flowers like I said I would."<p>

_The boy at my side fidgeted, his jeans and thin Hawaiian shirt clearly no match for the sea breeze. I smiled gently at him, draping my black trenchcoat around his slender shoulders. "I told you that you should have brought your jacket," I teased him gently, only for him to stick his tongue out at me childishly. I knew he would only respond with a petulant remark as to he knew he could just steal mine anyway, so I cut off his argument with a soft kiss._

I sat down on the grass, having come prepared with a picnic basket and soft candles, purple since I knew he loved the color so much. "I even brought your favorite red bean ice cream," I murmured, leaning against a sturdy tree uncaring of the green stains I was no doubt getting on my black pants.

**I heard a crash, raising my head off the couch to see him sitting there on the kitchen floor in a pile of silverware, happily digging a wooden spoon we used for mixing into the open box of red ice cream, his cotton pants doing little to hide his form from me. "Atticus, what are you doing?" I asked in a monotone, still a little tired. I had been sleeping, couldn't he see it was—here I paused, throwing a glance towards the television to confirm the soft blue numbers—3:15 in the morning? I tuned out his response, no doubt something involving some sort of craving for the 'crimson heaven of ecstasy' he loved so much, and rolled over, putting my head back on the couch arm. I'd deal with him, and the mess, in the morning. Preferably after nine.**

The food was good, I had learned about all the best places for Chinese take-out during my year of living alone as Hell Kaiser, but I had a forlorn wish to uncork some wine before I shook my head, pushing the notion away. I never did have a good head for alcohol, or so I've been told. Personally, I thought I handled it just as well as anyone else did, but whatever. "I heard Jaden proposed to Chazz," I told her softly. "Really threw him for a loop, but he agreed. They haven't set a date for the wedding yet, mainly because I think he still plans to propose to him."

**I suppose I should have felt guilty when I saw his face when he walked in on us—after all, I had told him I would be faithful to him, even if I had made the promise a lifetime ago—ago but I didn't. Instead, I simply told him to go away and turned my attention back to the girl in my arms. I didn't care what he did, so long as it was still my bed he curled up in at the end of the day.**

"I figured you would be here."

_A soft smile. "I love you."_

I tensed at the condescending voice, turning my head to see the man standing there, his pale hands in the pockets of his flyaway black jacket with the sun-kissed brunet clinging to his arm with his red uniform jacket. "What are you doing here?" I growled at them, feeling protective and jealous. Jaden and Chazz had never suffered for their relationship, never had to try like I had.

_A gentle kiss, shared because it was just the two of us alone in the alcove, waiting for me to graduate from this school and leave it behind me, even if I would wait for him._

"Bastion asked us to come by," Jaden replied softly. "He was getting worried."

_"I love you too."_

"Go back to the car, Jay," Chazz murmured in an undertone, turning to kiss his cheek softly. "I'll be a minute." He nodded at him, walking off, and then he turned to me, catching me with my traitor fingers playing with the sapphire pendant and silver chain around my neck. "You regret it, don't you?"

**The call had come at the same time he was supposed to be home, so I picked up the phone, figuring he was calling me to ask for some time apart or maybe even explain why he was going to be late. Instead, I heard the screech of heavy metal, a dull thump, and then the line went dead.**

"How could I not?" I whispered softly, retrieving my coat from where it was draped over a rough stone. He didn't say anything more, instead silently helping me collect my things. He and Jaden walked me home, where my husband Bastion darted from the door and took the basket from me without saying a word. I loved him dearly, my Bastion was a wonderfully sweet boy, if a little quiet and withdrawn, his life revolving around the mathematical formulas he worked with but he wasn't Atticus, bouncy fun-loving Atticus. Atticus wasn't mine anymore. He didn't belong to anyone now. For this, I was glad.

_**In that moment, I had never hated my black attire more. The only thing it was ever good for, ever decent and acceptable for, was a funeral.**_

Bastion was just what I needed. He didn't ask questions. He didn't need reasons. He just accepted. I was allowed to leave, once a week, to do this. He would worry and fret, sending Jaden and Chazz after me every time since I would only stay later and later, but he did not request me to share. He already knew I was too late, too _lost, _anyway.

Atticus Rhodes

1995 – 2015

Found too late, Lost too soon.

* * *

><p>Bastion: As you might have guessed, the different additions were all memories. Italics were Zane's, bolds were Hell Kaiser's, and the underline was actual writing.<p>

Die: This one I am much more proud of.

Chazz: I can't believe you had the slacker propose to me!

Die: Shut up, we all know HE'D do it before you would.

Jaden: YES!

Die: Reviews will make me a happy writer, and happy writers put up more stories!

Chazz: Now go look at the character table, you losers.

* * *

><p><strong>Zane = (UnnamedBane)**

**Chazz = Chase**

**Jaden = Jamie **(female)

**Bastion = Belle **(female)

**Atticus = Amber Lee Robinson **(female)

**Alexis = (Unnamed/Alexandra)**


	3. Prompt 1: Warped: Replaced

Chazz: WHY DOESN'T THIS GIRL JUST DIE!

Die: Psh, I'm too powerful. Plus, I like writing about you guys!

Bastion: ... And yet, you don't even have a deck.

Die: *blushes* Shut up!

Jaden: Actually, she did make her own deck once, but it was with her friend's cards and it was- *is gagged by Die*

Bastion: You know what, I'm not even going to ask.

Chazz: Black Die doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, thank Ra. Instead, she just writes these crappy stories for her own entertainment.

* * *

><p>Pairings: Geniusshipping (ZanexBastion), past!Idolshipping (ZanexAtticus).<p>

Warnings: ... um, I can't really come up with any. Just general depression, I guess.

Prompt: Warped

Title: **Replaced**

Word Count: 490

* * *

><p>There is a ghost in this house. I can feel <em>his<em> presence everywhere, in the photos and the den, the kitchen and even the bedroom, and it disturbs me. I cannot get rid of _him_, my husband is far too attached, but oh how I wish I could. This haunting is ruining me.

_His _presence litters the house to the degree that I can describe _him_ almost without having to think about it. _He_ has long dark brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. Most of the glimpses I've caught of _him_ show _him_ strumming a ukulele or in a fancy purple suit at some sort of dignified party. _He _is always smiling.

So is he, but I know it is fake. Everyone does. Jaden, Chazz, Aster, even _Jesse_ knows its fake. He walks around in his black trenchcoat and skin-tight black clothing, his persona as the notorious Hell Kaiser demands him to both look and act the part of the criminal, but I almost wonder if that gruff front he puts on for his job is in fact his actual nature. I'm not sure if I even want to know that answer anymore.

Sometimes Jaden, when he's not thinking all too much about the consequences, or Chazz, in the heat of the moment, will break taboo and mention the spirit. Instantly, his eyes will glaze over with his frost and he will storm off, not even bothering to wait and see if I will follow him. He leaves me behind to accept the awkward apologies and explain that he's still a little tender over the subject.

It is the sound of silence in our house that is perhaps the most deafening. If he's home, he sits in his room, drunk with sadness and guilt, while I wander the wooden floors and white carpets of our house, cleaning with a dust rag that I run through the laundry at least once a day. When he goes to work, I can go to my computer and do my own work, programming computers to respond to the smallest touch of a keystroke. It's odd that I find more in common with a cold, unfeeling machine than I do my own husband.

It is _his _name that's on his lips when we kiss. And that was why I made the concentrated effort to say his name in return. "Zane," I'll whisper softly, kissing his jaw and lips and hands. "Zane."

"Atticus," he'll whisper back. "Atticus."

But Atticus is silent. He is not here to answer back. It is only me and this great big empty house, only me and this ghost of a love, only me and no one else.

* * *

><p>Chazz: I'm curious now, what deck did she have?<p>

Bastion: *puts aside textbook* And why are you asking NOW, might I ask?

Chazz: *smirks* If she was THAT keen on the slacker not telling us, it MUST be something pretty dirty.

Bastion: ... Fair point.

Jaden: Well, her friend made a deck based off mine, but he often won because he, like the people who make the anime, don't know how to play Duel Monsters.

Chazz: Minor details, now what deck did Die have?

Jaden: Well, she didn't realize this until this summer, when she finally started catching up on GX since it was the season she never saw, but... *pauses for dramatic effect* She played a mix of Atticus and Chazz's decks.

Chazz: WHAT THE! *falls over in shock* THEN HOW THE HELL DID SHE LOSE!

Bastion: ... He did say her friend cheated.

Chazz: Makes sense.

Bastion: Hey, where is Die?

Chazz: ... I kinda locked her in a closet.

Bastion: ... Fair enough.

Jaden: REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

><p><strong>Zane = Bane<strong>

**Bastion = (Unnamed/Belle) **(female)

**Jaden = Jamie **(female)

**Chazz = Chase**

**Aster = Ashley**

**Jesse = Jesse **

**Atticus = Ashley **(female)


	4. Poetry: Chicken's Contradictions

Die: ... Normally I'm not one for poetry, but this one started out light and then turned into... well... THIS.

Jaden: Why don't you ever write about us?

Chazz: Slacker, if she does that, then it's US she's screwing with.

Jaden: ... Nevermind, continue with what you're doing.

Bastion: Black Die does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. If she did, don't you think she wouldn't be putting this up on a fanfiction site?

* * *

><p>Pairing(s): Victoryshipping.<p>

Warnings: ... Implied sexual content

Prompt: (Implied: Write an acrostic)

Title: **Chicken's Contradictions**

Word Count: 230

* * *

><p>Cheers lit out among the bay<p>

Hidden away among my fears.

I looked to you and saw the night-

Could I warp you? Should I try?

Keen to fight and keen to fall, I knocked you off your pedestal.

Every darkness you grew inside, only you could I spy,

Now who will save me from my plight?

'Cuz you watched me hide behind my tears,

Something left me then with nothing to say.

* * *

><p>Could it be? Is it true?<p>

Or did we really stroll in the dark that day?

No one asked, for no one told;

Trite dared to break the mold.

Rarely did my mind dare stray

Among that sin that I now rue.

Did I really take your mind that night?

I do not know; I dare not ask.

Concubines shudder when they hear your name.

To foe! To err! To dream! How could I ever see?

I dared to think we were the same;

On that day, dread terror did I clasp,

Not knowing how to sum up the sight,

Surrounded by my enemy.

* * *

><p>Die: I originally meant for this to be read from Aster's point of view, but personally, I feel it could go either way.<p>

Jaden: ... I vote for Aster!

Bastion: Seconded, Hell Kaiser has no heart.

Chazz: Neither do you.

Bastion: ... That was harsh...

Jaden: Like the fact that no one reviews Die's stuff anymore?

*epic silence*


	5. Prompt 2: Halloween: Haunted

Chazz: Finally, I make an appearance!

Die: *grumbles* You've already showed up twice...

Jaden: Yeah, well, he's just excited that he gets a major part this time.

Die: ... Self-centered egotistical jerk.

Bastion: Black Die does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

* * *

><p>Pairing(s): Rivalshipping (ChazzxJaden), slight side of Idolshipping.<p>

Warnings: Scaring Atticus, cross-dressing, necrophelia? (the question mark is because of the implied ending, even if it isn't strictly loving a dead body)

Prompt: Halloween

Title: **Haunted**

Word Count: 660

* * *

><p>Most would have ignored the rickety old dorm at the end of the campus, the dilapidated windows staring out at the world and the sagging porch spreading rotten splinters onto the cool, dew-covered grass, but not Chazz Princeton, gothic prince of the night. Or at least, that was the title he had given himself with his dark apparel, even if his temperament was withdrawn more because the rest of the students at the school were beneath his station than because they legitimately registered as a bother to him. At his side, Atticus repressed a shiver, pulling his sheer silk wrap tighter around his slender shoulders and stumbling heavily over a gnarled root, his magenta ruffled petticoat nearly dragging her to the ground, salvation found only in Chazz's firm hand on his elbow. "Chaaaaaazzzz!" he whined, his tone attempting to be wheedling (no doubt it would have easily succeeded in penetrating someone's defenses had his boyfriend Zane been here), "why can't we just go back to the carnival?"<p>

"Because," he stated, smirking wickedly and revealing the very tips of a pair of fangs, "why bother with some half-jacked Haunted House when there's a _real _one right here on campus?"

Atticus shuddered again, fluttering his fan nervously in front of his ashen face. "But Chazz, it's cold outside! You're okay, you've got that dang crimson cloak, but I'm freezing here!"

"Oh stop whining!" he growled, brushing aside the cloth in question away from his body with a wave of his hand. "It won't take us long anyway!" He jumped the fence, using his booted foot to break the padlock holding the gate captive. With a mocking bow, he pushed the gate open for the upperclassman, making sure to give him another fanged smile. "Shall we?"

Atticus looked back towards the dorms, the warmth and safety Zane provided sorely tempting him before the hoot of an owl had him scurrying into Chazz's warmth. Chuckling wryly, he carefully navigated the rotting porch and kicked open the warped wood of the door, some chips of a faded red paint stubbornly clinging to the sharper edges. At the sound of the protesting creak caused by hinges that had gone far too long between oilings, he froze, unaware that Chazz had strode through the door until he added a soft "Coming?"

"Yeah," he muttered glumly, stepping over the threshold… only for a bucket of ice water to pour over his head, causing him to scream and bolt off back towards Zane's room in a frightened tangle of limbs and sopping wet hair or fabric.

Chazz straightened out from where he had doubled over laughing, casting a silver-eyed glance towards the staircase. "You can come out now, Jaden," he chuckled, taking advantage of the opportunity to pull out a pair of fake vampire fangs from where he'd glued them onto his teeth. "Atticus is gone."

Slowly, the brunet form of a boy in a Slifer uniform appeared nervously at the middle of the stairs, a slight halo of silver surrounding him. He gave the brunet a soft smile, ascending the few steps he needed in order to take his cold hand soothingly. Seeking comfort, he pressed his blue lips to Chazz's, the two of them so close they hardly counted as two, but when Chazz opened his eyes, the boy was gone once more.

He gave the doorway a forlorn sigh, turning on his heel. "Good night, Jaden," he called, knowing that he would hear him. "I'll see you next year, okay?" Hallow's Eve was a time when the boundary between life and death was particularly thin, allowing for restless spirits to wander the earth once more. Chazz may have been the restless spirit, but he really did hope that Jaden would continue to find him for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Die: ... This makes me feel like I was really cruel to Atty... scaring him off like that.<p>

Bastion: ... Right. Anyway, as per usual, reviews are welcome and a name key is included so that any failures to capture the names is covered!

* * *

><p><strong>Zane = Bane<strong>

**Jaden = Jamie **(female)

**Chazz = Chase**

**Atticus = Amber **(female)


	6. Prompt 2: Halloween: Animal I Have Becom

Die: Wow, I can write some fluffy stuff when I want to...

Chazz: *grouches because he's not in this one*

Jaden: *smiles* Black Die does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

* * *

><p>Pairings: Idolshipping (ZanexAtticus) or Shroudshipping (Hell KaiserxAtticus).<p>

Warnings: Mild vampirism.

Prompt: Halloween

Title: **Animal I Have Become** (Based on the song with the same title by Three Days Grace)

Word Count: 695

* * *

><p>Animal I Have Become<p>

Many avoided the dark form that would stand out by the lighthouse at sunset, the young man, barely out of his teenage years, with the long dark hair, the intimidating demeanor enhanced by the ebony trenchcoat hanging from his body, the coldness of the pale blue eyes as they bored holes in the horizon line the same way they had back when he'd been a student here. Of course, I was never one to follow precepts.

"Hello Zane," I announced jovially, giving him a bright smile.

His eyes narrowed as they focused their hunting gaze on me instead. "Atticus," he acknowledged, inclining his head as if in distaste.

I pouted at him, well aware of his condition; I had been the one to hide what he had become after his transformation after all. "What, no hello?"

"Hello Atticus," he replied monotonously, rolling his eyes. He knew as well as anyone how dangerous my whining could get, especially since he was one of those most vulnerable to it.

Beaming, I bounced into his arms, pretending I wasn't hurt that he did not wrap them around me. "How've you been handling?" I asked, well aware he had had no real plans to deal with his state during this year, the year that he had graduated but I had not. He let out a soft growl from the back of his throat, a rumbling sound that made me laugh rather than feel afraid. "That badly huh?"

"Shut up," he answered brusquely, the lightest touch of a blush brushing across his cheekbones, the only sign he would ever show of his embarrassment. In that moment, in that answer, I saw the flash of elongated fangs and I knew. He was hungry.

"Here," I murmured, pulling my long brunette hair away from the side of my neck and tilting my head back to bare my jugular to him, my eyes tightly closed.

"No," he breathed softly, his fingers softly tipping my chin up so our gazes could meet, a tingle of warmth in that ice. "I'm fine."

The enamel teasing the skin of his lip contradicted his story. "You're not," I whispered, bringing a hand up to dart between his slightly-parted rosy skin to stroke the smooth ivory of his fangs. At the feel of my pulse against the part of his body that craved it so deeply, his body shuddered, ice burning with the struggle of forcing back his need. I hated seeing him in pain. Almost before I had thought about it, my finger impaled itself on his fang, dripping blood down his throat.

His pupils dilated and he wrapped a hand around my wrist, capturing my hand until the cut stopped leaking blood. His tongue lapped at my skin, ignoring the salty taste in the hopes of tasting the copper tang of blood once more and following my finger when I pulled away. "Don't you think that's enough?" I whined, he had never needed all too much before to satisfy himself.

"No," he answered stonily, still attempting to reattach himself to my phalanges.

I glowered at him, taking a step back nervously. "That's enough Zane!" I cried, my hand shooting forward to slap him.

He caught my arm in his iron grip, giving me a dark smirk. "Now now, Atticus," he chided, "behave."

"Bite me!" I spat before I paled, realizing that my response was about to be thrown right back in my face. Indeed, he used my arm as leverage to yank me so that my back was pressed against his chest, his fangs out and mere millimeters from my neck, the very tips lightly brushing against my head, but he paused. He did not ask but he waited for permission. Drawing in a shaky breath, I muttered, "I thought I told you to bite me, Bane." Satisfied with my response, he finally gave me what I had wanted since he'd left: the bite of the vampire.

* * *

><p>Bastion: Since the three of them have run off searching for her Dialogue triology to put up here, I'm going to say that a naming chart is included below for anything Die missed and that reviews are much appriciated.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Zane = Bane<strong>

**Atticus = Amber **(female)


End file.
